The Imperial Remnant War
by Thomas Ford
Summary: 2nd Chapter is up! 4-years post-NJO. An old enemy is back. The Imperials rebel and try to take over the galaxy. But James Lightsword, made infamous by the Kurast War, is the Galactic Alliance's only hope. Please R
1. Simplified

Dramatis Personae  
  
  
  
Cal Omas; Chief of State of the Galactic Federation of Free  
  
Alliances(male human)  
  
Dral Crayson; Fleet Admiral, Third in Command of the Galaxy  
  
Guardian(male human)  
  
James Lightsword; Grand Marshal, Commander of Galaxy  
  
Guardian, Leader of Sages, Jedi Master(male human)  
  
Reia Sirra Lightsword; Fleet Admiral, Sage Pilot, Jedi Master(female  
  
human)  
  
Micov Tabrev; High Admiral, XO of Galaxy Guardian(male Barabel)  
  
Han Solo; Task Force Member, Captain Millennium Falcon(male  
  
human)  
  
Korin Blackthorn; Force-Marshal, Leader of Midnight Daggers, Jedi  
  
Master(male human)  
  
Leia Organa Solo; Task Force Member, Jedi Knight(female human)  
  
Jaina Solo Fel; Sage Pilot; Jedi Master(female human)  
  
Jagged Fel; Sage Pilot(male human)  
  
Wes Janson; Sage Pilot(male human)  
  
Jay Flo; Sage Pilot, Jedi Master(male human)  
  
Talon Karrde; Commander of Smuggler Forces, Captain Finest  
  
Caliber(male human)  
  
Mara Jade Skywalker; Sage Pilot, Jedi Master(female human)  
  
Zion Teser; Major, Sage Pilot(male human)  
  
Cris Zure; Lieutenant, Communications Officer(male human)  
  
Dread Scar; Sage Pilot(male Kurast)  
  
Raset Taron; Sage Pilot, Jedi Knight(female Barabel)  
  
Soov Hul; Sage Pilot(male Yuuzhan Vong)  
  
Chron Tyers; High Admiral, Leader of Imperial Forces(male human)  
  
Gram Maboro; Captain, XO of Cosmos Commander(male human)   
  
  
  
A Jedi standing tall on the bridge of the Super Star  
  
Destroyer Galaxy Guardian. Now two months after the Kurast  
  
war ended. The ship floated supremely in the space above  
  
Dantooine.   
  
The Jedi's name was James Lightsword, heretic among  
  
Jedi, but a friend to them all.   
  
"Sir," a familiar reptilian voice called, "we have an  
  
incoming priority call from the senator of Dantooine."  
  
"Thank you, Admiral Tabrev. Put it up on the screen."  
  
The picture of the senator came up to the large screen on  
  
the bridge of the massive ship. "This is Grand Marshal James  
  
Lightsword. Go ahead, Senator." James loved to frequently  
  
try out his new title.   
  
"Marshal, we have a problem down here. A vigilante  
  
group has stolen twenty of our best fighters and is trying  
  
to get offworld. We are sending you the coordinates for  
  
where they are. Get our fighters back." It was a demand.  
  
James obeyed the demand anyhow. "We will, Senator." He  
  
looked down at the one-point-eight meter tall woman next to  
  
him. Her face was beautiful and did not betray her age.   
  
She looked up into James' eyes, her cobalt blue eyes  
  
showing the loving gaze she nourished. "Not this time,  
  
James."  
  
"Now, now, Admiral. I am your superior you must call me  
  
'sir' or face the consequences."  
  
"You wouldn't be so lucky," she said.  
  
"I don't believe in luck," James said.  
  
She turned her body away from him in a mock-disgusted  
  
gesture, her one-point-eight meter long hair swishing as she  
  
did so, "Then I'm not speaking to you."  
  
James felt her playfulness rising. He grinned. "Now,  
  
now, dear, we can't have that can we?" He lightly touched  
  
his wife's shoulder's as he came up behind her so his body  
  
pressed against hers.   
  
She lightly grinned. "Let's go get those fighters shall  
  
we?"  
  
"Certainly," James said and he turned towards his  
  
communications officer, Cris Zure, "Lieutenant Zure, contact  
  
the Sages, we are going in."  
  
"Yes, sir," Zure said, trying not to notice his  
  
leaders' increased playfulness since they left the Unknown  
  
Regions, but Zure understood. James was under a tremendous  
  
amount of pressure fighting the Kurast. He barely had  
  
anytime to himself, or to be with his wife. Now, he was  
  
home. Things were different.  
  
James and his wife Reia ran off the bridge of the  
  
Destroyer and were going down to the hanger to board their  
  
craft: the most advanced X-wings in the Galactic Federation  
  
of Free Alliances, or GFFA, XX3's.  
  
The whole squadron launched from the main hanger, ten  
  
X-wings, one Yuuzhan Vong coralskipper, and one Kurast  
  
maincraft. The pilot of the maincraft was a defector named  
  
Dread Scar. The pilot of the coralskipper was a Yuuzhan Vong  
  
defector named Soov Hul.   
  
Both were qualified to become Sages; Hul was over forty  
  
and Scar was well over forty, three-hundred-ten years old.  
  
That alone made them qualify, but Scar was also in five wars  
  
and it really put him over the edge.   
  
As the squadron pushed up their throttles they saw  
  
their quarry: twenty XX-class X-wings.   
  
James laughed. "I designed them, now they are going to  
  
be used against me. Excellent."   
  
"The hunt begins, said Sage Seven, Dread Scar.  
  
Twenty X-wings bore down on the Sages, lasers firing  
  
and torpedoes dummying around them. The superb shields of  
  
the Sages took the beating.  
  
"To the unidentified vigilante group: the is Grand  
  
Marshal Lightsword of the Sages. I designed those ships, I  
  
can just as easily turn them against you. They will become  
  
death traps. Surrender or be destroyed."  
  
"Holy Sithspawn! Grand Marshal Lightsword!  
  
We...uh...we," he was trying to be defiant, but he knew he  
  
would never survive, especially as he saw the massive bulk  
  
of the Galaxy Guardian bearing down on his from his right.  
  
"We will come peacefully."  
  
"Wonderful. Go into the main hanger of the Super Star  
  
Destroyer. We will give you transport back to Dantooine."  
  
The vigilantes did as instructed a few minutes later as  
  
they reached the Guardian.   
  
James used his comlink to call, "  
  
Corvette Relyasis, this is Lightsword. Captain Cep, fire her up. Transport  
  
these prisoners back to Dantooine, the senator will inform  
  
you where to go as you get closer."  
  
"Yes, sir," Cep spoke.  
  
He changed frequencies. "Lieutenant Zure, this is Lightsword. Send   
  
twenty snubfighter pilots down to the  
  
hangar."  
  
"Yes, sir. We have to pull them from the turbolaser  
  
posts."  
  
"Do as you have to, Lieutenant," James said.  
  
"Yes, sir," the answer was.  
  
Behind James the Sages were at a grueling attention.  
  
They were waiting to be dismissed.  
  
James turned around. "Present! Arms!" he boomed, the  
  
sound reverberating off the distant walls. He in no way used  
  
the Force.   
  
The group came to a salute. James said, "Order! Arms!"  
  
The group let their hands fall to their sides. "Dismissed!"  
  
The group dispersed. It was a joyous time for the  
  
Sages, and all of the GFFA. Strife threatened no one. The  
  
galaxy was simplified again. 


	2. Surprises

Later that day on the bridge of the Galaxy Guardian  
  
James looked out on his home planet of Dantooine. He loved  
  
the planet.   
  
Zure secretly redirected a call to the entire bridge,  
  
intercom. It was familiar voice that James had not expected  
  
to hear so soon.  
  
"Eighty-three years old and still at the helm of a  
  
Super Star Destroyer. I must say, James."   
  
"Korin! Korin Blackthorn! You young space slug! I never  
  
thought I would hear your voice again!"  
  
"I never thought I would see your ugly face again, but  
  
I'm going to soon. If you allow me to dock, that is."  
  
"Of course!" He spoke to Cane Evon, the defense  
  
officer, "Lieutenant Evon, allow the craft to land."  
  
"All three, sir?"  
  
James suddenly sobered to the fact that their were  
  
three ships bearing towards them. "All Venom III's?"   
  
"Yes, sir," Evon said.   
  
"Yes, allow all three to dock," James said.  
  
Minutes later three humans strolled onto the bridge  
  
casually. A man, a woman, and a young girl, in Jedi  
  
training, James felt. He also felt the Force-push coming his  
  
way from the young girl. James allowed himself to be shoved  
  
to raise the girl's morale.  
  
"Why, Korin, how nice to see you," James said as he  
  
turned after the push.   
  
"Hello, James. May I present to you my wife Maia and my  
  
daughter Syn."  
  
"I see," James said studying the family.  
  
"I don't," Korin said. "James, I need a favor."  
  
James smiled, "This'll be two you owe me."  
  
Korin pretended he never heard the comment. "I was  
  
taken off command of any of the NN, or Neduian Navy. I need  
  
a position in this navy."  
  
"Well, Commodore-"  
  
"Force Marshal," Korin interrupted.   
  
"I'm sorry?" James said.  
  
"Force Marshal. Now I'm only one rank away from you."  
  
James grin was so wide Korin thought his face was going  
  
to span the length of the bridge. Then the maniacal laughter  
  
started. "Two ranks, Marshal. I, too, was promoted."  
  
"Supreme Commander?"  
  
"Close. They invented a new rank for me. Grand Marshal.  
  
Nice superior air to it, huh?"  
  
"Grand Marshal? You must be in your glory."  
  
James chuckled and turned to Zure. "Lieutenant, contact  
  
Cal Omas. I need to speak with him."  
  
In minutes Omas was contacted. "Ah, Marshal. What is  
  
it?"  
  
"Chief of State Omas, I have here with me Korin  
  
Blackthorn. He was kicked out of his navy and needs a  
  
position here."  
  
"What rank was he in his old navy?"  
  
"Force Marshal."  
  
"Hmm. What of his capital ship?"  
  
"Uh, Chief, the Typhon was taken from me," Korin said.  
  
"Hmm. Well, we do have an opening. I'll discuss it with  
  
the committee, I'll be back with the answer later on today."  
  
"Excellent, sir," Korin said.  
  
"Omas, out," Cal said and disappeared.   
  
Korin walked back to his family. He bent down and  
  
whispered to his daughter, "Watch this." He stood up and put  
  
his mental shields on as he walked up a meter from James and  
  
instantly ignited his lightsabre and slashed, but the slash  
  
was blocked by a forest green blade. The latter blade  
  
belonging to James.  
  
James smiled, "I may be old, but I'm still faster than  
  
you."  
  
Korin grinned in return and let his mental shields go  
  
down as he and James extinguished their blades.   
  
Maia handed Syn some credits.  
  
"Told ya," Syn said with obvious delight.   
  
  
  
Cal Omas got back to the bridge later on. "He may have  
  
his position and create a squadron as soon as necessary. He  
  
will report directly to Grand Marshal Lightsword."  
  
"Thank you, Cal," James said and the Chief of State  
  
disappeared.   
  
"There you have it, Korin."  
  
"Thank you, James-" Korin began.  
  
"Not 'James' anymore. You will call me, 'sir,'  
  
'Marshal,' or you may say, 'yes, my lord the Grand  
  
Marshal,'" James said and smiled.   
  
"Funny," Korin said and heard Maia and Syn snickering.   
  
"Funny, what?" James was beginning to get serious, his  
  
smile had vanished.  
  
Korin snapped to and saluted. He yelled in military  
  
cadence, "Funny, sir!"   
  
"Don't patronize me, Marshal! You are under my command  
  
now," James said in all seriousness, his voice taking on an  
  
icy tone.   
  
Korin's face showed defiance, but he gave in, "Yes,  
  
sir. It will never happen again."  
  
James eyes softened. "Thank you, Marshal."   
  
The crew went back to doing what they were doing prior  
  
to Korin's insertion.   
  
James was watching the recorded holos of the Kurast war  
  
in his quarters. They were recorded by the Galaxy Guardian  
  
during all the battles.  
  
The projected holos where on the ceiling. James was  
  
laying vertically on his couch looking up at the battles;  
  
his head on Reia's lap and she ran her hand through his  
  
hair.  
  
"Look there," James said and pointed as he paused the  
  
battle. "That's the Fate's Nemesis. There I am making a run  
  
on it, but trying to escape some Kurast craft at the same  
  
time."  
  
"I see," Reia said surveying the battle. It was the  
  
last one where they had lost three Sage's and Kyp.   
  
James started the battle again and thirty seconds later  
  
switched camera views and stopped it.   
  
"There," he said and started the holo again, "There is  
  
Luke." The X-wing blew up and James winced. "Not anymore."  
  
"He was a good friend," Reia said.  
  
"And a decent Jedi. Just a little too hypocritical."  
  
"Did he make arrangements for someone to train Ben?"  
  
Reia asked looking into her husband's eyes, hopeful that it  
  
was James.  
  
James felt the hopefulness. "Yeah. Mara."  
  
"Oh. I understand now why he didn't pick you."  
  
"The Dark Side thing," James said.   
  
"Yeah." Reia said.  
  
James believed-no, he knew-that there was no dark side of  
  
the Force. There was only a dark side to people.  
  
James looked back at the holo. Still the battle raged  
  
until a few minutes later. James watched from the main  
  
hanger as the Sage's docked. He switched back to the bow  
  
side view. The Kurast homeplanet Kuur was large in the  
  
camera. A minute later a green beam came from the bow of the  
  
Guardian and in an instant Kuur was gone.   
  
Reia felt James heart sink through the Force. James had  
  
a half-frown on his face. He hated to do it, but it had to  
  
be done. The was over in that instant.  
  
He sighed heavily and stopped the holo, he looked up at  
  
his wife and managed a smile.  
  
She smiled in return. "But we're home, now." She said  
  
in answer to the unspoken words.  
  
James smile became easier. "Be it ever so humble, there  
  
is definitely no place like home." He stood up and accessed  
  
the computer console. From there he could check on every  
  
station on the ship.   
  
All the stations were doing there jobs. The gunners  
  
were waiting patiently for any sign of danger. The command  
  
pit crewers were all performing their tasks.  
  
James looked over to Reia and said, "Let's have a  
  
little fun, shall we, dear?"  
  
"By doing what?" she asked.  
  
James grinned. "Drill."   
  
Reia smiled. "Sure."  
  
James looked back at the terminal and pushed a button.  
  
An alarm bell rang out. The two of them ran out of the room  
  
and towards the hanger.  
  
Mere minutes later the squadron launched and the ship  
  
was at the highest alert level.   
  
"Excellent!" James commed. "Good job people."  
  
"Nice drill, sir," said the Barabel Micov Tabrev.   
  
"Just wanted to keep everyone ready," James said,  
  
smiling. "All right, people. You can relax now. Dock."  
  
All of the craft docked. When the fighter pilots were  
  
dismissed Korin walked up to James.  
  
"Yes, Marshal, what is it?" James asked.  
  
"May I leave to create a squadron? I will be back in a  
  
couple of days with them."  
  
"Yes, you may go. Are you taking Maia and Syn with  
  
you?"  
  
"Yes," Korin said.  
  
"All right, you may leave as soon as you are ready."  
  
"Thank you, Marshal," Korin said and turned to get his  
  
wife and daughter.   
  
James' comlink buzzed. "Yes?"  
  
It was Micov Tabrev. "Sir, we have Galactic Alliance  
  
warship approaching. It just came out of hyperspace."  
  
"Configuration?"  
  
"MC90A Star Cruiser, sir."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Please hold a second, sir," Tabrev said.  
  
James started to walk towards the many lifts and  
  
corridors to the bridge.  
  
"The Keresarge, sir," Tabrev came back.  
  
James didn't speak again until he reached the bridge  
  
where he addressed Tabrev directly. "Hostility, Admiral?"  
  
"None so far, sir," Tabrev said. "I had to contact them  
  
to get the name, but they never said another word except  
  
their name, sir."  
  
"Galaxy Guardian, this is Admiral Kimgar on the bridge  
  
of the Keresarge," a new voice said  
  
"Yes, Admiral. Go ahead," James said.   
  
"We are creating a task force. Chief of State Omas is  
  
supposed to be contacting you," Kimgar said.   
  
"Sir," Zure said, "We have a call coming in from Chief  
  
of State Omas."  
  
"Put it on intercom to the bridge," he said. Then to  
  
Kimgar he said, "I'll call ya back." Kimgar disappeared and  
  
Cal came up on the screen. "Yes, Cal?"   
  
His voice was worried, "I'm going to play you a message  
  
I just got from the Empire. Here:"   
  
Cal disappeared and a holo of the new leader of the  
  
Empire came up, "Chief of State Omas, for years now your  
  
Alliance has mistreated our regime. We are going to start  
  
our conquest again starting at a time of our choosing. Any  
  
intrusion in our sector of space before our conquest will be  
  
met with deadly force. Take care, Omas." The man  
  
disappeared.   
  
Cal came back. "James, I am assembling a task force  
  
with you at the head. We are sending more ships, plus Karrde  
  
and some other smugglers have agreed to help out."  
  
"What about Sien Sovv?" James asked.  
  
"He's been red-flagged."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He was talking about loyalty to the Empire or  
  
something. I think he's just getting senile."   
  
"Ah," James said.  
  
"Well, James. Contact me when the whole force is  
  
assembled."  
  
"You got it," James said. "Lightsword, out." He made a  
  
slashing motion across his throat and the transmission cut.  
  
A Star Destroyer fell out of hyperspace with many  
  
support craft.  
  
"Star Destroyer Galaxy Guardian this is Star Destroyer  
  
Finest Caliber with escort. Orders?"  
  
"Ah, Talon. Nice to hear from you. Just fall into  
  
geosynchronus orbit with us. Have your escort dock with  
  
you."   
  
"Hey, James, what's up?" a familiar voice spoke.  
  
"Han Solo! Hey, you old pirate, how ya doin'?"  
  
"As well as I could be. How are ya treating my daughter  
  
and son-in-law? Better yet, how they treating you?"  
  
James chuckled. "Fine in answer to both questions."  
  
"Good. Leia and I are part of your task force."  
  
"Excellent." James saw three Venom III's launching out  
  
of the main hangar and speed off to Coruscant. "Lightsword,  
  
out," James to Han.  
  
"Uh, sir," Evon said.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Blackthorn sliced into the computer and stole the  
  
plots for these regions."  
  
"I know, I set it up that way."  
  
The bridge went back to its normal activity as more  
  
ships fell out of hyperspace.  
  
The whole force was assembled hours later. James called  
  
Cal, "Cal. They are all here."  
  
"Good. I want you to deal with the Empire swiftly and  
  
efficiently, but use conventional warfare, not axial  
  
superlaser."  
  
"You got it," James said and Cal disappeared. 


End file.
